Life After Reign
by LEH99223
Summary: Alex's POV of taking care of Ruby after they found out Sam was Reign.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about two months since Maggie and I broke off our engagement; two very tiring lonely months. Some days are better then others but as of late I've been having better days then bad days. A lot has happened in those two months we figured out that Sam was Reign or Reign was Sam; however you want to put it. We don't really know how Reign takes over Sam's body since Sam never remembers what happens while Reign is in control. So we have put her in a status pod on Mon-El's ship until we can figure out how to repress Reign and let Sam have control. I also became a mom; well not really but I am looking after Ruby, Sam's daughter, until Sam can start being her mom again. Kara and Lena have been helping me with Ruby as well. Some days when I have to work late they'll take care of her so I know she's safe and I don't have to worry about her. I now know how my mom felt with raising a teenager; I feel bad my mother had to deal with the two of us I'm barely holding it together and I am only raising one. With everything that has happened Kara thought it was time to tell Lena that she's Supergirl. Lena had told her that she already knew that she was just waiting for Kara to come tell her herself. That didn't surprise me the woman is a genius I kind of figured she was playing dumb until Kara told her herself that she was Supergirl. They also started dating after that as well. I knew that was also going to happen I had a bet going with Maggie as to when those two were going to get together.

"Ruby's school called me again since they couldn't get you she's with Lena.", Kara said to me as she came into the DEO, looking a little worried.

"What did she do now? I know she's stressed and angry with what's going on but I can't handle if she get's kicked out of school. Sam will kill me when she hears about that.", I said to Kara.

"Nothing bad this time, her teachers noticed that she hasn't been talking to anyone. That she's been closed off, they had a councilor talk to her and she's just feeling very lonely. She said she loves being with you and that you are great at taking care of her but you aren't Sam and she misses that.", Kara said to me as I started to get upset that Ruby is hurting by our decision to have Sam in the status pod.

"Cover for me? I'm going to take her out to dinner and chat with her a little bit. I think maybe she needs to see someone and talk about this.", I said to Kara.

"You got it. I'll text Lena and let her know you are on your way.", Kara said to me as she picked her phone up to text Lena. "They're at CatCo by the way.", Kara said to me before I left the DEO. I really hope Ruby will consider talking to Kara's old therapist; she wont have to hide who her mother is then, Marie knows about Kara being Supergirl and understands that she has to keep it a secret. I guess I'll see what happens when I talk to her. When I got to CatCo and up to Lean's off I noticed she was trying to calm Ruby down who was crying her eyes out.  
"Hey kiddo.", I said with a smile on my face. Lena looked up and smiled at me as Ruby looked up at me with a worried look.  
"Am I in trouble?", Ruby asked me with sadness in her voice. God this kid breaks my heart.  
"You are not in trouble for missing your mom.", Lena said before I could respond to Ruby.  
"Lena's right you will never be in trouble for missing your mom. How about we go get some dinner and talk?", I said to her then asked her to make sure she was up to going to get dinner and talk.  
"Don't you have work? I thought I was going home with Lena to stay with her and Kara for tonight?", Ruby asked me.  
"I asked Kara to cover for me with J'onn. I think we need a you and me night and just talk about something. Then maybe if you want since it's a Friday night we can have Kara and Lena over for a movie night?", I said to her then asked her and Lena as well.  
"I would love that and I know Kara would too. As long as we don't let Kara pick the movie.", Lena said with a smile in her face and a laugh to her voice which got Ruby and I to giggle as well.  
"Okay sounds good. Can we make s'mores though?", Ruby said then asked me.  
"Sure we can. Now grab your stuff and lets go get some pizza.", I said to her as she hugged Lena then went to get her back pack which was over by Eve, Lena's assistant. "Thank you for picking her up.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face.  
"Not a problem. We are in this together. I think maybe we didn't think how this whole thing would affect her.", Lena said to me with guilt in her face.  
"I thought the same thing. But I am going to talk to her and see if maybe she'll see the therapist Kara saw when she first got to Earth.", I said to Lena.  
"That sounds like a good plan.", Lena said right before Ruby came back in to hug me.  
"Ready to go.", I asked Ruby as I hugged her back.  
"Ready. See you later Lena. Thank you.", Ruby said to my self then to Lena as she hugged her.  
"I'll text you when we are back home.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face before we left her office. As we walked to the pizza place Ruby was very quiet but at the same time looked like she wanted to say something. "You know you can come to me for anything.", I said to her as I bumped my shoulder with hers.  
"I know. I just don't want to hurt your feelings. I love staying with you and I love that you have been like a mom to me for the past couple of months.", she said to me as she paused not knowing how to say what she needed to say.  
"But I'm not your mom. I get it Ruby I do. I'm not trying to replace your mom no one can do that. You know when Kara first came to Earth she felt the same way you are feeling about Eliza. Eliza told her that no one would be able to replace your mom because there is no other person that can take that role except them. That's true Eliza never replaced Kara's biological mother. But she did help fill that role when Kara had no one else. That's who I am for you, I never want to take your moms role, but I do want to be the person that can be there for you when you need it and be the person to take care of you since your mom can't. Your mom asked me to watch over you because she knew that I could handle her coming back into your life. I'm the cool Aunt that is here for whatever you need. I think maybe you should talk to someone about what's going on. Kara had a therapist when she first came to Earth if you would like to talk to her I can set something up. She knows about aliens and all that so you don't have to hide that from her.", I said to her before we walked into the pizza place.

"I can deal with a cool Aunt looking out for me. I really do love you Alex, thank you for taking care of me. And maybe I should talk to someone.", Ruby said to me as she hugged me.

"You are very welcome and I love you too kid. I will set up an appointment with her then.", I said to her as we entered the pizza place.

"How many?", the greeter asked me with a smile on her face. I have to admit she's pretty good looking. Not that I'm looking for anyone right now anyway.

"Just two.", Ruby said, apparently I can't speak around pretty woman. "Stop staring or ask her out already.", Ruby then said to me as she elbowed my ribs and got me to come out of my daze.

"Shut up.", I said to her which got her to giggle at me. "It's not funny, your mother wouldn't like that you are telling me to pick someone up while I'm out with you. Plus I'm not looking for a relationship right now.", I whispered to her as we were being walked to our table.

"No one says you have to date her right away or even at all. Just give her your number.", Ruby said to me with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay no, I am not talking about hooking up with someone with my 12 year old niece.", I said to her before we reached our table.

"Here are your menus your server will be right with you.", the greeter, Elaina, said to us as she passed our menus over to us.

"Thank you, don't mind my Aunt she gets nervous around pretty woman.", Ruby said to Elaina which got her to giggle and I was internally freaking out. This kid is going to be the death of me. Did she just really say that? I am so embarrassed right now. Before I could even speak to save my self, Elaina looked over at me and smiled. Her smile could light up a room that's for sure. Alex stop, no you can't freaken ask a girl out in front of Ruby. Plus it's only been two months since everything happened with Maggie.

"Well usually I can't speak around pretty woman either. I guess your Aunt is the exception. I'm Elaina by the way.", Elaina said to me as she held her hand out for me to shake.

"Ah yeah I'm Alex.", I said to her, feeling very nervous all of a sudden, as I shook her hand.

"And you are?", She asked Ruby without looking away from me.

"Oh I'm Ruby.", Ruby said with a chuckle to her voice.

"Well Ruby and Alex I'll leave you two to your dinner. If you ever you know wanna call to hang out or something here's my number.", Elaina said to me as she wrote her number down on a napkin then handed it to me.

"Elaina stop flirting with the customers and do your job. I didn't hire you so you could pick woman up at my restaurant. Stop focusing on being a Dyke and do your job.", a guy, who I can assume was her boss, said out loud so that the whole place heard what he said.

"What did you just call her?", I asked as is stood up and looked right at the guy.

"Alex he's not worth it.", Elaina said to me but I ignored her. No one should be called any names especially when she was just doing her job.

"You heard me. I don't pay her to be a dyke I pay her to sit people at their table.", he said to me as he got closer to our table.

"You pay her to be her self. You can't stop someone from being who they are.", Ruby said before I could even say anything.

"Coming from a girl who's mother is also a dyke.", the guy said with disgust in his voice.

"First of all I'm her Aunt, second of all yes I maybe a lesbian but that does not mean you get to start calling people degrading names. How would you like if someone came into your work place and called you a bigot or an asshole? Both are true but that doesn't give someone the right to call someone else a name. If you ever call someone that word again I will make your life a living hell. Ruby let's go we aren't sitting in a place that doesn't treat people with respect.", I said to Ruby as we got our coats and headed out the door.

"That was amazing, you were so cool. I so thought you were going to kick his ass.", Ruby said to me as we walked outside.

"It was pretty cool and I thought about kicking his ass but he's not worth it. And don't use the word ass, your mother would kill me if she knew I let you use those words.", I said to her as we started to walk down the side walk.

"Alex, Ruby wait.", we heard Elaina say behind us as we turned around she was running to us while putting on her coat. "Thank you for what you did in there. I finally got the courage to quit and leave his sorry ass to fend for him self. I tolerated him as my boss for years because the pay was good.", Elaina said to us with a smile on her face.

"Good, I'm glad you don't work there anymore. Though I'm kind of at fault for you not having a job now.", I said to her with guilt in my eyes.

"Eh I can find a new one. So how about I buy you two some dinner? It's the least I can do for you guys sticking up for me.", Elaina said with a wave of her hand and then a smile on her face. "It doesn't have to mean anything if that's what you are worried about. Just being friendly.", Elaina said after a few minutes of us not answering her.

"I think we can manage that. Would you like to come to movie night at my place after? My sister and her girlfriend are going to be there as well us Ruby and I.", I said to Elaina with a smile on my face then asked her.

"That sounds like fun. Lets go get some food, I know a great Italian place not that far from here.", Elaina said as she started to walk.

"I think you just scored in her book.", Ruby said before she started to walk after Elaina. I just shook my head and followed them; this is going to be a very long night after movie night. I know Kara and Lena aren't going to let this one go. As we were walking I quickly took my phone out to text Kara, only to find I had already had a message from her.

 _I can hear your heart beating like you are nervous everything okay? Is Ruby okay?- Kara_. Damn her and knowing my heartbeats it's like cheating at life.

 _We are fine. May or may not have met a pretty looking woman tonight. Who may or may not be coming to movie night._ Her reply came back so quickly.

 _OMG! WHAT'S HER NAME IS SHE FROM THE PIZZA PLACE THAT'S NEAR LENA'S OFFICE? AND WOW YOU WORK FAST.-Kara_

 _Her name is Elaina; we are just going to be friends Kara. Don't make this a big deal please. And yes she's from the pizza place. Btw never going there again her boss called her dyke in front of the whole place. Ruby and I stuck up for her and she is now buying us dinner._

 _Did you kick his ass? If not Supergirl could go and ruff him up a bit. No one should call anyone degrading names. Btw I know who she is, she knows my order by memory. Have fun on your date…I mean friendship dinner.-Kara._ Honestly my sister makes me laugh with the things she comes up with.

"Hey Aunt Alex stop texting we are here.", Ruby said to me as I almost bumped into her from not paying attention.

"Sorry I was texting Aunt Kara.", I said to her as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Kara, as in Kara Danvers? She orders from the pizza place all the time. You two are sister?", Elaina asked before we headed into the Italian restaurant.

"Yeah my parents adopted her when she was 13. She actually just said she knew you as well.", I said with a laugh to her voice.

"She's dating Lena Luthor right? Ms. Luthor comes in a lot for client meetings.", Elaina asked us as we walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah for a few months now.", I said to her with a smile on her face.

"Elaina, it's good to see you here. That job offer is still available.", an older man said as he greeted Elaina.

"Tony it's good to see you too, and I'll take you up on that offer. Just quit, I'll stop by tomorrow to fill out paperwork. This is Alex and Ruby we are here for some great food.", Elaina said as she hugged Tony.

"Nice to meet you, any friends of Elaina is a friend of mine. You three can sit right here.", Tony said to us as he took three menus and seated us at booth table. "Order what you want. It's on the house tonight.", Tony then said with a smile on his face.

"No Tony I'll be paying tonight.", Elaina said to him.

"None sense you are family, family doesn't pay.", Tony said before he walked off.

"Right well I guess I owe you two another meal since I'm not paying for this one.", Elaina said with a smirk on her face.

"Is that just an excuse to get into my Aunts pants? Because if so that's a good way, she loves food.", Ruby said with a smirk on her face as well as I choked on my water and as Elaina got as red as can be.

"Ruby.", I said to her as I smacked her arm.

"What I'm just telling the truth. I can sit at another table if you two want to be alone.", Ruby said as she giggled, she knows all to well how to annoy the shit out of me. I love this kid she reminds me of my self at her age but she really needs to stop.

"You are staying right here. And stop talking.", I whispered to her as Elaina was giggle at us.

"What she's hot, you should go for it.", Ruby whispered back to me as she giggled.

"You know I'm sitting right here and can hear everything you two are saying.", Elaina said with a smirk on her face.

"Right lets just eat before I get even more embarrassed.", I said as we ordered our meals and waited for them to come.

"So, Ruby what grade are you in?", Elaina asked Ruby as we were waiting for our food to be brought to us.

"Seventh grade, it's so boring.", Ruby said to Elaina with an eye roll. Yeah she's defiantly me at that age.

"Oh come on seventh grade isn't that bad. My nephew is in seventh grade too he loves it. Do you do any sports? Or after school activities?", Elaina then asked as our food was being placed in front of us.

"I play soccer, which by the way I have a game this weekend.", Ruby said to Elaina then the last part to me.

"You know I'll be there unless something pops up at work. But Aunt Kara and Lena will be there no matter what. I told Grandpa J'onn not to call me into work unless it's an emergency so I'll be there screaming as loud as can be to embarrass you.", I said to Ruby which got her to smile.

"And what do you do Alex Danvers?", Elaina asked me with a smirk on her face as I took a bite to eat.

"FBI agent, I was recruited about ten years ago.", I said to her as her eyes bug out of her head and she whistled.

"Damn, I knew you were some sort of badass with the way you handled my snake of a boss. What I didn't know was that you were some big hot shot FBI agent.", Elaina said to me with a flirty smile on her face.

"I think you just became a whole lot hotter in Elaina's eyes.", Ruby said which got us all to laugh.

"Do you ever have a filter?", I asked Ruby once we were done laughing.

"No, mom said I need to learn to have one.", Ruby said as she got a little upset about mentioning her mom.

"Well then she asked the wrong person to watch over you. Us Danvers' woman don't have filters either. You've meet Kara and my mother they both say whatever it is on their minds. And I promise we will get your mom better.", I said to Ruby as I rubbed her arm to comfort her. We ate the rest of our dinner with a little chatting and laughing; just what Ruby needed I think.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking to my place, Kara texted me to let me know that her and Lena were waiting for us at my place.

"Would you care if we stopped at my place real quick? I would like to change my clothes. My place is not that far from here.", Elaina said to me as we were heading to my building.

"Sure what building are you in?", I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Here actually.", She said as we stopped in front of my apartment building.

"You're kidding right? I live here too. I've never seen you before, what floor are you on?", I asked her as we walked into the building.

"Second floor, you?", Elaina asked.

"Third. Why don't you get changed and you can come to my place once you are done. We are going to change into something comfy.", I said to her with a smile on my face as we got into the elevator.

"Sounds good. What number are you?", Elaina asked as she pressed the button for the second floor.

"3B just knock one of us will answer.", I said to her just before she left the elevator.

"So are you going to ask her out?", Ruby asked me with a smirk on her face as I pressed the button for our floor.

"No, I need to focus on you and my self right now. Plus I'm still not over Maggie and I don't think it's fair to Elaina if I'm not fully into her. But it would be nice to have a friend.", I said to Ruby as the elevator doors opened and we walked to my apartment. I'm preparing my self for a full on Kara explosion of excitement.

"You guys are home!", Kara said opening the door before I could even get my key out to unlock it. "Where's Elaina? You didn't scare her away already did you?", Kara asked as we walked into my apartment.

"Hi Kara, how was your day? My day was great thank you for asking. Lena control your girlfriend please.", I said to my sister with an eye roll then to Lena as Ruby went into her room to change into sweats.

"Right sorry hi Alex how was your day? So are you and Elaina going to start dating? She's a lovely woman.", Kara said to me as she followed me into my room and Lena was shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Kara, why don't we let Alex change before we start giving her the third degree?", Lena said as she pulled my sister out of my room.

"At least someone has some sense.", I said as I was changing into sweats as there was knock on the door.

"That must be Elaina. I'll get it!", Kara said as I darted out of my room and ran to my door.

"Kara no, I got it.", I said to her as I tripped over one of my chairs to get to the door.

"So immature I'll get the door.", Ruby said as she beat us both to the door; with a giggle to her voice. "Hi Elaina, come in.", Ruby said as she opened the door to Kara helping me off the floor.

"Loose your footing there, Alex? Or are you just excited to see me again?", Elaina said with a laugh to her voice. My face must be as red as a tomato at the moment because literally the four of them are staring at me laughing.

"Since Alex forgot how to speak I'm Kara and this is my girlfriend Lena.", Kara said as she introduced her self and Lena to Elaina.

"I already know who two are. Ms. Luthor it's good to see you again, you too Ms. Danvers.", Elaina said with a polite smile on her face.

"Please call us Kara and Lena. And to let you know we are no longer going to eat at that place. Alex told us what happened.", Lena said to Elaina with a look of disgust on her face.

"Eh he's an asshole I don't take to heart what he says. I'm just glad this one here was the reason I got the courage to quit.", Elaina said to Lena as she nodded her head towards my self.

"I just did what any kind person would have done.", I said to her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I think you did it because you like someone.", Ruby said which got everyone except my self to giggle. I just looked over at Ruby with an eye roll.

"Anyway let's get to movie watching.", I said as I sat down on the couch and Ruby sat next to me as Kara and Lena sat on the other couch and Elaina sat next to Ruby.

"I have the perfect movie we can watch.", Kara said with excitement as Lena grabbed the remote and threw it over to me.

"That is so not happening darling.", Lena said which got everyone to laugh as Kara pouted.

"That's not far Alex is going to make us watch a horror movie. I don't like horror movies.", Kara said with a pout to her face.

"I won't put a horror movie on. Ruby is watching with us, don't want to freak the kid out.", I said to Kara while sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'm not afraid of horror movies. Mom and I used to watch them all the time.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Then horror movie it is.", I said with excitement as I started looking for a movie to watch.

"Ugh I hate horror movies.", Kara said as she snuggled into Lena's embrace.

"I'll protect you love.", Lena said to Kara and she kissed her on the side of her head.

"For someone who fights aliens, you're afraid of a horror movie?", Elaina asked which got all of us to just stare at her. How the hell does she know that Kara's Supergirl?

"How do you know that I'm Supergirl? Are you working for Cadmus?", Kara asked Elaina in a serious tone of voice.

"No I don't even know what Cadmus is. I know you're Supergirl because one you used to order so much food. Not one person can eat that much and look the way you do without being an alien. And I also saw you one time turn into Supergirl when I was outside on break. Look if you are worried about me telling anyone I won't, I've known for a while now and haven't said a word. It's your secrete to tell whoever you want to tell. Also the glasses, not really a good disguise.", Elaina said as we all laughed.

"I've been saying that for years she won't listen to me. Just to let you know there's something you have to sign paperwork at the DEO.", I said to her as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"You're not FBI! You work for the DEO? That's badass, Alex, and hot.", Elaina said to me as I blushed and giggled at her.

"Stop flirting with my sister.", Kara said with a laugh to her voice.

"Can't help it, she's hot and sweet.", Elaina said which got Kara, Lena, and Ruby to laugh.

"Sweet is not how I would describe Alex Danvers. More like a Bulldog personality.", Lena said which got the four of them to laugh. I just glared at her. She's luck she's dating my sister or I'd kick her ass.

"Watch it Luthor.", I said as I glared at her.

"She's right though Alex.", Ruby said with a giggle to her voice.

"You're supposed to be on my side kid not theirs.", I said to Ruby as I playfully bumped my shoulder with hers.

"I mean it's the truth though. You're like a protective bulldog ready to kill if need be.", Kara said to me as they continued to laugh.

"If I'm a bulldog then you're a tiny cute little kitten. And Lena's a pit-bull.", I said to them as they started to laugh even more agreeing with that I said I guess.

"All three are accurate. Now can we can to watching the movie please?", Kara said then asked as I started playing the movie. We sat and watched the movie in content silence. When the movie was done, Ruby was fast asleep as well as Lena.

"Can we crash here tonight?", Kara asked as she started to yawn as well.

"Was expecting it. Ruby, go to bed kiddo.", I said to Kara then to Ruby.

"Okay. Night everyone love you. Thanks Elaina for dinner.", Ruby said as she hugged each of us.

"Love you too kiddo.", I said as I kisses her head as she headed off to her room.

"I guess I should go. Let you guys get some sleep. Text me when you guys have another movie night it was fun.", Elaina said to me as she got off the couch and headed to my front door, as I followed her.

"Thanks for dinner. And we will defiantly be doing this again, I'll text you and let you know when.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she smiled back at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "If you ever need help with getting Ruby from school or whatever give me a call.", Elaina said to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Good luck tomorrow with the new job.", I said to her as I watched her leave to go to the elevator.

"You four will have to come visit me at work one day.", Elaina said as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"We will.", I said to her as I closed the door as I watched her enter the elevator.

"Okay love bird time for bed.", Kara said to me with a giggle to her voice.

"Yeah yeah. No sex on the couch.", I said to my sister with a laugh as I headed into my own room. I picked my phone up and decided to text Elaina so she had my number.

 _Hey Elaina, it's Alex. I know you only live downstairs but I hope you got home safe. Had fun tonight_. I texted her. I don't know what's going on but there's something intriguing about her. I don't expect this to turn into anything but if it does then it does.

 _Already texting me Danvers? Trying to get into my pants already?! I wouldn't mind. I had a great time today as well. Thank you again for sticking up for me. No one has ever done that before. Thank the kiddo for me too. Dinner and the movie was fun with your family_. Is the text message I got back from her. Didn't expect to get one back so quickly. But it left a smile on my face.

 _Not a problem. Would do it again if needed. I'll let Ruby know tomorrow you said thank you. Have a good night_. I texted back to her before falling asleep **.**


End file.
